


Relaxation

by MajorPidge (ScoracleTrash)



Series: Dressage [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoracleTrash/pseuds/MajorPidge
Summary: Hux and Pryde get intimate for the first time. It gets emotional, but Pryde knows exactly how to handle it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Enric Pryde
Series: Dressage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839196
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> A tense mount will never be successful in dressage. It’s in the best interest of the rider to ensure they’re calm.

Pryde wasn’t exaggerating when he said he and Armitage had many things to negotiate. In fact, negotiations took about a week; three separate meetings, each of which left Armitage with only the taste of Pryde’s mouth and increasingly graphic fantasies of what was to come, given the detail of the negotiations.

Pryde seemed to have a window into Armitage’s very soul, for the things he suggested resonated deep inside the young man’s core. Each time, they delved deeper into the way things would be between them, and each time, Armitage felt vulnerable, but at the same time...the way Pryde promised to honor his limits gave him a glimmer of hope that this wasn’t just lust, wasn’t just subjugation to another authority figure, but something life-giving, something different, something transformative.

On the last night of negotiations, the results of which were encrypted on one another’s datapads, Armitage found himself seated on the floor at Pryde’s feet in his office while the older man stroked his copper hair. Armitage had specifically requested it, per a stipulation that he was to express his needs as soon as it was practical and discreet to do so, as an antidote to how raw and exposed he was feeling after going through so many of his private feelings with another man, even one he had resolved to trust.

But still, even that night, he had been left wanting, straining hard beneath his breeches, hidden well by his tunic until he made it to his quarters to grit his teeth through release.

But finally, the day came. Their next meeting, Pryde had told him, would take place in the Allegiant General’s quarters.

It was after the evening meal, when the day shift had some modicum of free time, and Armitage furtively made his way to his destination, his blood pounding in his ears. 

Drink only water, had been his instructions, I know you like your brandy.

Inside those rooms, Armitage felt he was in another world. Yes, he was obviously still aboard the Steadfast, but it was more than that. He had been taken into another man, a ranking man’s, private quarters, something that didn’t happen often. In fact, it hadn’t happened in his adult life.

Pryde was in the same blue robe they all possessed, over his breeches and boots, his tunic and belt discarded. Beneath it lay a wiry torso with a collarbone as jutting and impressive as Armitage’s own. He didn’t rise from his seat as Armitage entered, and the younger man followed the protocol that had been outlined in negotiation and kneeled in front of him.

Pryde’s bare hand stroked Armitage’s cheek, “You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” The older man asked.

Armitage nodded.

“Good,” Pryde smiled, “So have I.”

He sat up from his slight recline and looked down at his charge. 

“After tonight we’ll be fluid-bonded. It should go without saying that you’ll consult me before doing anything like this with another person, and I will show you the same respect.”

Armitage nodded, but internally scoffed. As if there was anyone else, for him at least.

“Take me out.”

Armitage did so with a sense of wonder. He had never been this close to another man before, not like this. Cool, tentative fingers glided across velvet skin, curious, hungry, and he didn’t even need prompting to place a kiss on the tip of Pryde’s cock.

“Oh, that’s a good boy,” said Pryde, letting his fingers run through Armitage’s hair, “Go on, more.”

Armitage let out a soft sigh of longing and began to slowly take half of the other man’s length into his warm, waiting mouth.

“Do you know I thought about this the moment you arrived under my command? Specifically, how perfect your lips are for just this sort of thing. So soft, so sensual, Armitage,” Pryde let out a low groan, “You’re intoxicating.”

Armitage’s eyes rolled back into his head and he closed them, leaning into his work with a moan.

“Oh, such a good little pet, aren’t you?” Pryde purred, “Fuck, you’re a natural. How long have you been dreaming of this?”

Armitage pulled away to gasp, “My whole life. Though not specifically with you that entire time.”

Pryde hissed as the cool air of the room hit his damp cock, and the flesh twitched. “Now now, boy, don’t neglect your duties.”

“Yes, sir,” he said, taking the older man’s cock back into his mouth.

Pryde was in no hurry, and neither was Armitage. They both relaxed into the act, savoring one another’s attentions, languid in their decadence. Long, slow strokes and equally long, slow licks left Pryde shuddering as he came, Armitage whimpering in surprise, but swallowing nonetheless.

“Fuck,” the older man said, splayed out elegantly on the settee in the aftermath.

“How did I do?” Armitage asked with a glint in his eye, fully aware he had done well.

Pryde patted the settee next to him, “Why don’t you come here and let me thank you?”

Armitage hesitated. Serving was one thing; he had been in service in some capacity his entire life. Letting someone else touch him was another entirely. But like a timid cat he eventually made his way onto the settee, though he recoiled as Pryde’s hand crept its way toward his belt.

“You have to trust me, Armitage. I can’t give you pleasure if you don’t let me touch you.”

Armitage swallowed.

“Remember, I’ve just been very vulnerable for you,” Pryde continued, “You could’ve bitten off some very important parts not long ago.”

Armitage laughed a little, and nodded.

Pryde pulled Armitage’s cock from his breeches and began to stroke it. He began softly, lightly, letting the young man adjust to the sensation of a strange man’s hand before his strokes became coarser, more frenzied. As he worked, he leaned in and began to croon into the other’s ear,

“Yes, that’s it. What a good boy I have. Such a good pet. Oh, my good little one, how does that feel? Do you like that?”

To which Armitage could only whimper his assent, nodding frantically and biting his lip. 

“Such a big cock, too, so very strong, such a strong pet I have, a beautiful pet...won’t you come for me, pet? Won’t you come for Daddy?” Every word he spoke had been carefully turned over in negotiations; suggestions from Pryde that had turned Armitage red, but that had elicited consent nonetheless.

“Yes,” Armitage panted, “Yes, I’ll come for you, Daddy.”

“Oh, such a good boy,” Pryde squeezed, “Tell me how it feels.”

“So good, it feels so,” Armitage bit the heel of his hand through his glove to silence himself.

“No, no, I want to hear it,” Pryde cooed, “Let me hear your pleasure.”

Armitage dropped his hand and let himself make sounds as his head rolled back, deep, primal sounds he had never made before just using his own hand. This was something else entirely, another human being touching him, and it overwhelmed his senses. Especially with Pryde’s voice at his ear, his arm around him, holding him close, making the intimacy inescapable, his nostrils filling with the man’s scent as a long, elegant, skilled hand did its work.

It was honestly a difficult experience for the young man, and as he came, he began to cry. It was something they had already discussed might happen, though Armitage still could not shake the shame surrounding it.

“Oh, there,” Pryde pulled him into his lap, paying no heed to the mess, “There, there, my little one, it’s alright. You’ve done very well.”

Armitage’s eyes were bordered in red as he looked to the man holding him. “Did I?”

“Oh yes,” Pryde nuzzled him, “So very, very well, my boy.”

Armitage dabbed his eyes, “I’m glad I’ve pleased you.”

“You have,” Pryde kissed his eyelids softly, “But if you need to cry, go ahead and do it.”

“I’m fine,” Armitage insisted, wiping his eyes on his sleeve now, “I’ll be fine.”

“If you insist, darling,” Pryde patted his shoulder.

And, as it was the first time anyone but Armitage’s mother had called him darling, he began to absolutely sob. Pryde pulled him into the crook of his neck and rocked him gently.

“It’s alright. It’s alright, my boy. I understand. Daddy knows. You don’t have to say anything.”

“It’s just- I’ve never- No one’s-” Armitage began each sentence and dropped it each time.

“I know. I know. That’s why I wanted to give this to you so badly. Because you deserve this. Everyone deserves to feel cared for, and you’ve gone so long without, it’s criminal. But I’ve got you now, I’m here, I promise.”

Pryde held him as he wept, and when he was finished, the older man covered the younger in a blanket and went to the sideboard, from whence he returned with tea and cookies that he urged the younger man to drink and eat. Armitage was slow about it, but he did consume everything, and under the blanket he showed no signs of being cold. 

“You should take a nap, darling,” Pryde said, “I’ll wake you before lights-out. You’ll have time to go back to your quarters.”

Armitage nodded, and said, “I don’t want to leave.”

Pryde nodded in return, “Nor do I want you to, but for now, it would be best if we were discreet.”

Armitage agreed, “You’re right. But...again soon, yes?”

“Oh yes, pet,” Pryde said as he tucked Armitage in on the settee, “Very soon. Though no time could be soon enough.” 

And he kissed Armitage’s forehead, which elicited another little sniffle, but soon the man was fast asleep, sounder than perhaps he had ever slept since infancy.

Pryde watched over him carefully, vigilant for any unpleasant dreams, his own cup of tea at his side as he scanned through his datapad for any new information he should know. But Armitage Hux dreamed only of Enric Pryde.


End file.
